Resident Evil: Washington Outbreak
by ProjectRekal
Summary: An old friend looms from the shadows having unfinished business from years previous putting Chris in a dangerous position. Armed with dangerous bioweapons from a black market merchant the old nemesis had their sights on the heart of the US. Washington. I SUCK at summaries. Rated M for blood/gore/torture/peril etc. Mature themes. Please let me know what you think!
1. Part One

**AUTHORS NOTE:** Hi all! I'm a huge RESI fan and don't feel I've delved enough into the fanfiction side of things, possibly because I enjoy the cannon too much! Never the less I'm here to fulfill my fantasy. This story will have a lot of suffering and suspense involved because, if you ask me, our heroes need to have a little more of that in their tails ;) Please let me know what you guys think I appreciate all reviews! Just please be aware not everything will be 100% as I'm changing a few things up-this is fanfiction after all. This fiction is based post RE: 5 but pre RE: 6. So without further ado please enjoy!

* * *

 **PART ONE**

 _Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring._

Reaching out she snatched the phone off its cradle and propped it between her shoulder and ear before returning to the computer screen before her. She would hear the ringing of the phone in her sleep, what little sleep she could steal during the night. It was never much but a few hours was what she had to be content with.

"B.S.A.A North America branch, you're through to Jill Valentine. How can I assist you?"

The line was a stark reminder of how she was babied now-by everyone and not just Chris. An office job? Who'd have thought...in the back of her mind though she understood why. People were nervous around her now-though it had been proven she was no longer a threat. The P30 chemical had been fully erased from her body and any other exposure to the viruses were fully dealt with. The tests had drained her and they had gone on for over four months until she was finally allowed to leave the premises and be allowed to be herself again.

A voice on the other end of the phone began babbling some reporter wanting information on the current situation of the B.S.A.A on the most recent incident at Marhawa Academy in Asia. Jill had heard all about it from Piers who had stopped by her newly rented apartment, seeing as her previous contract had expired years ago during her stay in Africa. Sounded like a hell of a time and not only that but Piers did happen to mention a lot about this Merah girl...Jill did wonder.

"Ma'am I do apologize but the B.S.A.A has disclosed all information currently available at the press conference three days ago. I'm afraid there is nothing further that I can tell you," Jill rattled off the usual reasons. This reporter was persistent though and wouldn't take no for an answer. The way Jill saw it, the longer this woman was on the phone but be less time she would have to spend talking to some other reprobate. Heaving a sigh she adjusted the phone onto her other shoulder, rolling out her now freed one before returning to the computer screen finishing signing off the reports about a small incident in Istanbul which had required some assistance from the North America branch. Trivial things really. All she had to do was finishing dotting the I's and crossing the T's. The reporter begged her for more information.

"Again, ma'am, I will reiterate for you. I cannot provide any more details on the incident. There is nothing more to include then what has already been given."

Now the reporter turned nasty. Calling names and trashing the B.S.A.A name. Did the woman really think that was going to get her anywhere? With Jill? She had picked the wrong woman and the wrong day. The woman continued her onslaught of insults while Jill focused on the report and finally brought a finger to the touch screen and providing a signature. Done. She could breathe a welcome sigh of relief now. Years ago, before Kijuju Jill's stomach would have turned and boiled at the thought of having to file reports and answer calls...now though it was a strange welcome every day to her. The events in Africa had left her severely weakened and the tests after had continued her down spiral further. By the time the events of Asia had come around Jill had still not recovered to an acceptable condition and so her superiors denied the allowance to aid Chris in his mission instead partnering him with Piers. Since then Jill had worked furiously to regain her fitness and stamina.

"Miss. Thatcher that is quite enough!" Jill growled into the phone now giving the reporter her full attention. The reporter was silenced by the outburst. "I have already declared to you that you will **_not_ **be receiving further information. As you are aware all calls are closely monitored so all that you have said has been recorded. I have been as professional as I can while you have endeavored to pry and disrespect. If you continue I will have you reported to police for slander, do I make myself clear?"

No response.

"Now is there anything further I can help you with?" Jill's tone returned to the monotone professionalism. The phone line died a moment later. Jill allowed the phone to slip off her shoulder onto her lap, her hands rising and rubbing her tired eyes. Wasn't it just a few moments ago she thought what a mercy this job was for her now?

"Sounds like fun," A familiar voice ripped her back from her quarreling mind. She looked up to see him striding toward the desk, jeans with a rip in one knee from age, a simple grey t-shirt, and the branded B.S.A.A navy zipped sweatshirt. Jill cocked a brow before sliding the phone back onto its cradle. "So what's my favorite receptionist up to?" Chris asked a small twinkle in his eye coming to a halt and looking down at her.

Jill leaned forward onto the desk, lacing her hands together and resting her chin on her fingers, mischievous look crossing her own face as she looked up at him. It was funny before it had all been work work for them both when they had been partners, well they would always be partners, but now there was a certain air between them both. An air that caused Jill to slowly begin to realize something. She missed him when he was away, his visits to her desk made her stomach flutter and that look, the one he was giving her now, caused her cheeks to flush. When your skin was as pale as hers was now it didn't take much to see the rosiness.

"You know I've been working out-do you want to feel how hard I can hit?" She plastered a smile on her lips.

Chris laughed. "Last time I took you on in a fight I think I ended up under you, right?"

"I did come out on top.." Jill winked.

"Yeah...we'll have to have a rematch sometime," Chris nodded. Jill's heart fluttered like a school girl but she didn't allow it to show. She kept her composure but the swelling pit in her stomach told her enough. _Stop it!_ She snapped to herself internally. The air between them was still for a moment both looking at one another. "So are you ready then?" Chris finally asked.

"Ready?" Jill asked blankly. For a rematch? She hadn't even had a shower...or shaved for that matter.

"You're off the clock, remember? I was gonna drop you home, you wanted me to have a look at this leak in your kitchen..?"

Jill's cheeks reddened suddenly and she glanced to the clock on the computer in front of her. She had finished her shift, of course. She had asked Chris to meet her at 4:30. Being the weekend there had been no plumber available to come to her new apartment so when she mentioned it in passing Chris had offered to help out...though she wasn't sure how much of a plumber he was. At least if he could stop the leak that would be something until she could get a plumber to come out the following week.

"Well actually you're late," Jill sighed swirling in the chair before ducking low behind the desk and snatching her handbag from underneath.

"Late?" Chris scowled.

"I said 4:30...and it's what time?"

"...4.50."

Jill said nothing before finally rising from the chair and sweeping around the side of the desk pulling the cream scarf from her handbag and wrapping it around her neck before shrugging on the green parka. It was still January and there was still snow on the ground outside. She strode past Chris without another word leaving the usually stoic man baffled.

The reception for the B.S.A.A building was still brightly lit, people still going about their business they worked around the clock to prevent the spread of terrorism and although the front desk was unmanned Jill knew that Liz would be appearing any moment to take over. The large glass front of the building showed the darkening skies outside and the clouds that took over. It would be more snow by the looks of things. Jill reached the front doors and paused looking over her shoulder to Chris who was quickly catching pace with her.

"I'm late again?" He had an apologetic look on his face. Jill attempted to remain annoyed but it quickly melted away and she smiled before rolling her eyes stuffing her hands into the pockets of the coat and bracing herself for the temperature drop outside. "I'll make it up to you, I promise!" Chris said as he passed. Had he winked at her? He heaved the heavy glass door open and held it for her allowing her to slip out into the arctic temperatures. Well. That's how it felt. She really had gone soft.

* * *

The jeep had been warm, Chris more than happy to show off his new toy. Heated leather seats and windscreen made the weather that lay outside a distant memory as the 4x4 breezed through the growing blanket of snow. He was like a child on Christmas and it brought a smile to her face as her mind wandered into territory it didn't belong. The trip hadn't taken them long and they were pulling into the underground garage of Jill's apartment block in less than an hour.

Making their way up the seventh floor Jill pulled the keys from her back and twisted them in the lock before pushing the door open stepping inside and allowing Chris to follow. Thankfully she had set the heating to come on while she was out and so the apartment was already briskly warm. The apartment opened up into the living room with the kitchen visible through the wall near the rear. Two bedrooms, the spares was nearly directly to the right of the entrance hall and hers was past the kitchen with an ensuite, there was a spare room that Jill hadn't known what to do with yet so it was kind of a half office half gym affair. Most of her paperwork and equipment from work was in there along with a treadmill and punch bag...for when she really needed it. The spare bathroom was to the left of the spare room tucked in between that and the bathroom.

"Come on in," Jill smiled allowing Chris to slip past and take in the apartment.

"Wow...last time I was here you had a few boxes and mattress. Look at it now."

"Yeah...well, Claire helped with the decorating."

"That's why it's so familiar," Chris clicked his fingers as if he'd just solved a mystery. Jill hooked her handbag onto the coat rack along with her coat and scarf before crossing the room and jerking the curtains over the large floor length windows that looked out onto the city below. "So where's this leak then?" Chris unzipped his sweatshirt and tossed it over the back of one of the sofas in the living area.

"It's just under the sink," Jill crossed the room flicking the TV on as she passed before entering the kitchen. For once the kitchen was actually clean with her being grounded from field missions Jill had actually taken the time to occupy herself and learn how to cook, to a half decent standard of course. It also meant that she could properly look after her apartment instead of leaving it half disheveled all the time. She moved to the press beneath the sink and opened the cupboard pulling out a basket of cleaning utensils along with various bottles of sprays and bleach. Chris followed her and ducked low once she had cleared the cupboard. Water was pooled at the bottom and he accessed the pipes running from the sink into the floor.

"You want some gloves or something?" Jill asked.

"I've had my hands in far worse than this," Chris chuckled, "Your problem isn't the sink, it's the washing machine, got a loose pipe and it's pushing the water through the back to here."

"Oh.."

"Shouldn't take me too long, just need to move the washer and retighten things. No big deal at all," He pulled back out from underneath the sink and looked up to her. Jill smiled with relief.

"Okay great, you okay here while I go take a shower then?"

"Can't get into too much trouble here," Chris grinned, "Go for it. I'll just use your keys and run down to the jeep and grab some tools. Won't take longer than an hour I'd say."

* * *

They split. Jill headed for the bathroom while Chris attended the sink. She threw the door of her bedroom over and quickly rushed across the room stripping the polo neck off her top half and throwing it across the room, slipping out of the jeans and boots as she went. The shower was a welcome relief. She allowed the heat and steam to wash over her and warm her through to the bone. Her skin was like porcelain everyone would always mention it, she was nearly the color of the tiles on the wall, her pale hair that stretched to her waist now once it was loose didn't seem to be losing its shade of pale blonde she guessed it never would now those damned chemicals had done a number on her body in more ways than one. As she showered she could hear the faint noise of the TV from the living room and the sound of the front door closing as Chris reentered before a number of noises were heard from the kitchen. Jill wouldn't like she was thankful for the company, the nights were long when she was on her own with only the TV to keep her sane.

Stepping from the shower she quickly grabbed a towel and dried her body before heading into the bedroom and moving to the dresser. She produced a clean white vest and opted for a pair of black leggings to go with it. The apartment was warm and the steam shower had set her on fire so, for now, she opted to leave a sweatshirt off. She quickly grabbed a hairband off her dresser for her unusually long hair so she could tame the locks. Moving back into the kitchen she popped the hairband in her mouth before reaching around for her hair and attempting to gather it all into a high ponytail.

"Howz it going?" She asked through the band between her lips. Chris had pulled the washing machine out halfway into the kitchen, its wires unplugged and pipes removed for now. He was beneath the countertop on his back screwing and twisting with a wrench.

"You got a lot of water down here," He said from beneath the counter not coming out. Jill grabbed the band from her mouth and brought it back to twist around her hair.

"Yeah...well, I've still been running the washer-I thought it was the sink."

"Clearly," Chris laughed from underneath the counter. Jill narrowed her eyes before crossing the kitchen.

"Are you staying for dinner?" Jill rested on the counter pondering what she would make. There was a crash and a curse from beneath the counter and the sound of spurting water before something was quickly twisted and the flow of water stopped again. Jill fought the smile that threatened on her mouth-Chris was far better with his guns then wrenches. Jill folded her arms as she awaited an answer, would he answer? Had he heard her? After another silent moment, she had gathered he hadn't. Chris reappeared now rising from underneath the counter and looking around. Jill tossed him a cloth from the sink. Quickly he wiped his hands before tucking the cloth into a jean pocket and reaching for the washing machine sliding it slightly back in before ducking low to reconnect everything and finally sliding the washing machine back into place.

"There," He said triumphantly, "Didn't need a plumber after all." His face was smeared with various streaks of dirt and dust, his dark hair dampened from where the water must have sprayed over him.

"Great-how much do I owe you?" She asked spinning and reaching for her purse.

"Nothing!" Chris quickly lunged toward her grasping her wrist. Jill laughed before thrusting a fist into his shoulder.

"I know!" She giggled. There was that fluttering feeling in her stomach again... "Now are you staying for dinner or what?"

"Oh no couldn't trouble you, I'll leave you to your peace," Chris smiled pulling the cloth from his pockets and wiping his hands again.

"Oh come on, you fixed my problem at least let me get you something to eat."

"Honestly-"

"Save it," Jill growled, crossing the kitchen and plucking a number of takeout menus propped beside the microwave. "So do you want Chinese, Italian or Thai?"

* * *

The empty plates that rested on the coffee table were testament to how good the Chinese food had been. Jill sat cross-legged on the sofa a blanket around her shoulders as she continued to chew on another prawn cracker...like she hadn't had enough. Chris was sat back nursing his swollen stomach watching the horror film that was currently playing. Ironically it was a zombie film.

"They don't move like that," Chris noted.

"I know! Are you really telling me they aren't smart enough to just go around them?" Jill added. There was a silence as one of the actors was devoured before Jill and Chris looked at each other. They shared a laugh. Jill finished the remains of the cracker before settling back pulling the blanket around her shoulders again.

"Well I better get going, I have to meet with some new cadets in the morning," Chris said tiredly.

"You've only just come back from Asia-can't someone else do it? What about Piers? Or Sampson. He doesn't do much else right?"

"Sampson? Haha, now that would be something." Chris stood now and stretched before reaching for his sweatshirt off the sofa and sliding it over his shoulders. Jill felt an internal dread. She had just grown used to the company and now she'd be left on her own again until she had to go to work again. What was wrong with her? She was acting like a wailing woman. She was never like this before...it all happened. Chris gathered his pieces from around the apartment before returning to the living room. Jill sighed before throwing the blanket off her shoulders and following him to the door. He unlocked it and pulled it open pausing before stepping outside.

"Thanks for the food."

"Thanks for fixing my 'sink'."

They smiled. Chris reached out now with his free hand and took hold of her long ponytail that was thrown over one shoulder. She cast a look to the pale color.

"I'm getting it dyed soon."

"Why? I like it," Chris mused as his fingers glided over the silky strands.

"You do?"

"Yeah...suits you." He smiled dropping his hand again. They stood in silence.

"Goodnight Jill."

"Night Chris."

Slowly he leaned forward and placed a small kiss to her brow. She hadn't expected it and the feeling made her stomach swell, her knees weak and cheeks flush. She looked up to him as he drew back.

What happened next was a rushing whirlwind that Jill had never expected.

Her hands were on his sweatshirt pulling him closer, his hands were on her hips pulling her to him.

Their lips became locked in an unbreakable kiss that only broke to allow breath. They stepped back inside the apartment, Chris flinging the door closed behind him with an arm before it returned to her hip. Her hands worked furiously at the zip of his sweatshirt drawing it down in a single motion before her fingers forced the material off his shoulders to the floor. They continued to work their way through the apartment toward her room. Pausing briefly in the corridor he pressed her to the wall showering her neck and collarbone with kiss after kiss. Her breath had quickened beyond anticipation, so much so she thought she couldn't breathe. It felt...so good. Her stomach continued to swell and a strange feeling was building deep inside her. Something she hadn't felt for years. It was anticipation for what would come next, longing for something she had always secretly desired. His hands were roaming across her stomach across her chest beneath her vest. It made her quake with excitement.

Not yet.

She pushed him back now, forced _him_ against the opposing wall her knee spreading his legs as she pressed her knee up higher and higher against him. Her hands explored his body, his sculpted chest, and abdomen lowering to his pelvis. She felt his anatomy twitch against where her knee was forced. She grinned now finally bringing her hands up and removing the t-shirt from his body tossing it aside. He grabbed her now and lifted her at the knees, her arms wrapped around his neck and he carried her to the bedroom tossing the door closed behind them.

* * *

 _Bleep, bleep. Bleep, bleep. Bleep, bleep._

Jill would shoot the wretched alarm if her gun had been close to hand. Rising her head from the pillow she cast her eyes toward the crack in the curtains. It was still dark. Casting her eyes to the alarm clock on the side table she noted the time 2.57 a.m. It wasn't nearly time to get up yet. So what was ringing? It was then Jill felt it. She was pushed back against someone, their bodies molded into one another. His arm was draped over her hip, his arm beneath her head. He was so warm. She could feel the heat radiating from him. Carefully she attempted to get a better look at his sleeping face but through the dark and the angle she had to crane her head in it wasn't possible. Hopefully whatever was ringing would turn itself off. She nestled back against him and shut her eyes embracing the feeling of having him there was her.

 _Bleep, bleep. Bleep, bleep. Bleep, bleep._

Jill couldn't believe her luck. Her eyes snapped open and she growled. Throwing the comforter back she slipped out from next to him. The icy feeling that hung in the air slapped her bare body harshly. She hissed at the feeling of her bare feet against the wooden floorboards quickly scampering across them toward the source of the noise. By now her movements had awoken Chris who was turning and rubbing at his eyes. Jill located the sound of the ringing coming from his jean pocket. He must have really overestimated his alarm-as she drew the phone out all thoughts washed away. Jill watched the name flashing across the phone and a rising pit of dread began to expand in her stomach.

"Jill...you okay?" Chris' voice asked from across the room. Jill turned with the phone in her hand and looked across to Chris.

"It's HQ."

"Tell them it can it wait," Chris snorted, he must have also noted the time.

"No, Chris. It's Director Speirs' personal line..."

Chris didn't falter and was out of the bed and across the room taking hold of the phone in a fraction of a second. If Director Speirs was calling...then something was up.

* * *

 **AUTHORS NOTE:** So kind of a slow start-for Valenfield fans? You're welcome. For others-hold tight, it's just getting started ;)


	2. Part Two

**PART TWO**

It had all happened very quickly.

One moment he had been blissfully asleep dreaming of a life that was normal. A life where he went to work from 9 to 5 and came home to his girlfriend to share a meal before watching shitty TV or going out for a meal. That life was far from his grip now and his dreams would stay as they were just dreams. He had heard the phone ringing but he had opted to shut it out and ignore it reveling in the position he had been in. The previous night had been something that he could never have imagined. Both had been undeniably desperate for each other, like howling animals their clothes lay strewn across the bedroom from where they had been hastily removed and thrown. Chris had various relationships but they had never amounted to much and never had he ever had a night like the one just previous.

Standing he crossed the room swiftly to Jill and took the phone from her grip. All his thoughts were thrown to the back of his mind now as he answered the call. How he would come to regret ever hearing the phone.

"Director Speirs?" He masked the grogginess in his tone.

" _Redfield_ , _sorry to wake you_ " Speirs voice came from the other end-curt and professional as always. O'Brien, the previous B.S.A.A director, had always been a tad more pleasant to deal with however Speirs, with a military background and multiple merits for service put him in a league above the rest. His tone was nothing to take personally he got the jobs done and he got them done well. " _We've had a development_."

Just what Chris had feared. Jill had risen from her crouch on the floor and was across the room flicking on one of the bedside lamps. She had located her vest from the previous night and pulled it on before sourcing a clean pair of underwear and waiting patiently on the bed her eyes watching every movement of Chris'. Chris turned and searched for his jeans, which he found beneath the bedroom window.

"A development? What do you mean, sir?"

" _We've picked up some troubling info from one of our agents. They've been tracking a lead regarding a black market deal and are in pursuit of the criminals. It's believed to be Glenn Arias and an unknown associate."_

"Glenn Arias _?"_ Chris scowled managing to ungracefully pull his jeans to his waist and buckle them. He had heard of that guy Claire had mentioned him before, some black market dealer who had a reputation of being a 'merchant of death'. Jill was shifting uncomfortably as she continued to watch him he could feel her eyes on him as he crossed the room again and sat on the edge of the bed. Jill was sat with her legs crossed and after a moment she reached out and touched his thigh with her hand. The feeling was strange, it was a personal movement that they had never done before and yet...it felt natural. Chris reached out with his free hand and took hold of her own. Their fingers twisted around each other and the movement made Chris feel a little more confident, a little more content with life.

" _Yes. We have been following his activity for a while, mainly he's been just selling arms to various arms dealers around the world but word has it he's managed to obtain a virus."_

" A virus?" Chris scowled. That's all they needed another merchant wanting to make a quick buck on the catastrophic virus's that were still slowly making their way around the world.

 _"We received intel and believe he is moving toward Washington to meet with another business associate."_

"Any idea who he's meeting?"

 _"We're not sure. We sent agents Halvorsen and Blake ahead to Washington, but we lost contact with them over 48 hours ago."_

The words he always feared to hear. Lost contact. Chris sat a moment, he could feel Jill squeeze his hand drawing his eyes up to look at her. She gave him a forced smile. They both knew what was coming next.

"Guessing I won't be getting that leave then, sir?"

 _"I'm afraid not, Captain. I'm calling you in."_

* * *

The doors of the HQ swung open as they stepped inside, dusting the snow from his shoulders he crossed the HQ lobby but all seemed quiet on the surface. There was no wide panic...yet. Agents were meeting and greeting in the lobby, various visitors from outside sources were being granted visitor passes at the reception desk and then escorted by other agents, there was even a school group of young children being shown around the building. All of the school kids looked around with wide amazed eyes. How sad that children barely even finished school were being educated in terrorism these days. Chris ignored them all and crossed to the elevators at the far side of the lobby, Jill was close behind, stepping into the elevator the doors hissed closed before the lift began its descent into the inner workings of the B.S.A.A. Chris and Jill stood in silence, the gentle ping of the floor levels the only sound filling the void.

"It'll be okay," Jill reassured.

"Halvorsen was one of our best, how could he have fallen out of contact?"

Chris wasn't worried about the mission or what he would be faced against he was more concerned about the safety of their agents. They were hard to replace if they could be replaced. Halvorsen was a close friend of Chris, they had a friendly rivalry that had started shortly after Halvorsen was moved up to SOA status. A charismatic and energetic young that reminded Chris a lot of his once good friend from years ago. Forest. Now those days felt like a lifetime ago, S.T.A.R.S and Alpha Team. That damned mansion...those dogs. Fuck those dogs. Chris felt his fists balling at his sides.

"He'll be fine, Halvorsen always said he wouldn't go down until you had first."

That brought a small smile to Chris' lips. "Yeah...he did always say that. Cocky bastard."

The elevator came to a steady halt and the doors slid open revealing the real work behind the B.S.A.A. Like a colony of ants, they thrived in the underground workings of their nest. Large monitors covered the back wall of the large room, various monitors and computer stations littered the floor beneath the wall of monitors. Six stations on each side, at least four men to a station while others fluttered about the room with papers and tablets running back and forth speaking into headsets or on phones. The level of noise and clacking of keys was deafening compared to the once silent elevator. Chris stepped through the people, a pair running into the elevator they had just exited from before disappearing. He noted Speirs at the head of the room, beneath the monitors his eyes studying them all. Speirs was a tall man with a buzzcut and square jaw, his eyes were always slim from squinting at everything, his shoulders straight and body rigid. His white shirt had the B.S.A.A patch on either shoulder, the sleeves rolled up to reveal his strong arms beneath. His slacks were freshly pressed and shoes shining. An impressive man and with the grace of a king disguised as a military commander. Chris cast a look to Jill before wading through more people to the director. He was speaking into a headpiece as he changed his eyes to another monitor.

"Director Speirs?" Chris spoke loud over the other noises filling the air as he approached. Speirs turned in a flourish quickly signing off on his conversation he was having before nodding in acknowledgment to Chris and Jill.

"Captain Redfield. Miss. Valentine, glad you could make it." There was a look in his eyes that was...surprised that they had arrived together. After all, he hadn't mentioned anything further other than a time for Chris' arrival. The last thing he had probably expected was to see them together.

"What's the situation?" Chris asked brushing past the subject. Speirs quickly regained himself and focused on the captain.

"As you know, two of our best have gone missing while tracking Arias' activity in Washington D.C."

"What would Arias want in Washington?"

"If my suspicions are correct, I believe he's making a move to strike the president."

"What?" Chris scowled.

"You're kidding right?" Jill gasped.

"Why else would he be there? President Adam Benford is planning a press conference at the Ronald Reagan Building and International Trade Center in regards to policy about the incident at Raccoon, he's been trying to push this for some time. Though the events surrounding the East Slavic Civil War pushed things back a bit. This press conference is due to have a lot of press present and we also know that a lot of higher members of the state will also be attending due to its subject matter. Its been all over the news recently. They haven't been very quiet about it I'll say that much."

"Yeah. I saw that the other day," Chris nodded. Even for someone like him who didn't keep up with the latest news he had heard just went to show how much noise was being made about it. As far as Chris was concerned the events of Raccoon had been buried and he, for one, would prefer it that way. Back then it had been about exposing Umbrella but they had been exposed and now the work regarding bio-terrorism was growing by the day.

"If Arias is making for the capital this will no doubt be what he's after. I have been in contact with the director of the DSO-"

"Isn't that the anti-bioterrorism group that the president formed at the start of the year?" Jill asked.

"Yes," Speirs nodded in her direction now, "President Benford wanted to replace the FBC and every agent under its banner reports directly to the president himself. They've been doing good work so far and have made a considerable effort in our battle against terrorism. In any case, the president didn't want a lot of attention drawn to this conference but, due to the subject matter, I suppose it was unavoidable."

"Yeah, you're telling me," Chris cocked a brow.

"A lot of noise draws a lot of attention and not always from the right source, which is why I convinced him that he can't be too prepared. I'm sending in 13 agents, including yourself Redfield, divided into 3 man units..or 4. Whichever you prefer. Chris?"

"Sir?"

"I need you on point for this one, I want you to head the squad. I'm going to forward a list of agents to your PDA-" Speirs looked to his left to a woman at one of the consoles and nodded. She quickly followed the order and sent a detailed report of all agents that Speirs had selected. Chris' PDA beeped a second later. Reaching to his jeans pocket he produced the device and looked down at the list briefly. Addy, Kaelen, Bartel, Hughes, Lojacona, O'Dwyer, Mahony, Riggs, Yong, Conrad, Fowler and Frye. Most were good agents and Chris had worked with them all briefly aside from Yong and Hughes who spent a lot of time abroad on solo recon.

"This is a good list, sir," Chris nodded in approval. Speirs gave a nod and was about to speak until Chris cut him off, "Only one problem. Fowler has been deemed out of action after that last mission. He broke his leg and arm and is currently on medical leave."

Speirs was irritated by his error and growled scratching at his head, most likely running through the nearest available agents.

There was a silence.

"Valentine." Speirs looked to her, "Are you field ready?"

Chris spun at looked to Jill who was taken aback but none the less nodded. "Of course, sir. If you need me I'm there."

"I don't have enough time to reassess our manpower, you're departure is for 0300. Valentine. This is your first field operation since your return from Kijuju, time for you to start pulling your weight around here." Speirs looked to another person behind one of the monitor stations. "Make the changes."

"Jill, you sure?" Chris looked to her but kept his voice low. Just because they had slept together didn't mean he was doubting her skill, he knew she could handle herself she always could but it was whether she was mentally ready. Kijuju had been a nightmare for him let alone Jill who had endured months at the hand of Wesker. Funny the man was finally dead and yet he was still causing trouble. Jill turned her eyes to Chris and gave him a reassuring smile.

"I've been itching to use something other than that phone-I'll be fine. It's not like I'm alone is it?"

That was true. Chris nodded. "Alright then," He muttered before looking back to Speirs.

"Gear up then. Make your teams, your choppers will depart at 0300 for Washington, D.C. Good luck, I'm counting on you do not let anything happen to the president."

"Understood," Jill and Chris said in unison.

* * *

Chris checked his weapons. Most people would check their laptops for viruses, their phones for messages but he checked his weapon for any problems that could cause a misfire or jam in a life-threatening situation. As usual, his weapons were kept in peak condition, the M4A1 carbine he had custom built himself and although many had deemed it impossible that the grenade launcher and bayonet wouldn't coincide he had forced it to work. When in the field he needed all the help he could get. The locker room was abuzz with people. All 12 agents were gathering their gear, equipping themselves with what they could, donning the body armor, laughing and joking as they did. It was strange. Other people would collapse at the thought of facing terrorism and bio-weapons in the face but for them? It was just another day at the office.

"Geez, lighten up," A smooth voice sounded beside him. Chris glanced up to see Kaelen leaned on a locker. Kaelen was basically a Calvin Klein model in fatigues and they all wouldn't let him forget it. His golden hair was swept back from his perfectly angled face, eyes like coral waters and he maintained his physique to a point. Not a mark or blemish on him.

"Please tell me you filled those pockets with something other than hair gel," Chris snorted finishing his checks on the M4A1.

"Ha. Ha." Kaelen mock laughed. Chris was pretty proud of his comment and grinned at Kaelen's annoyance.

"Oh yeah, he's just filled it with protein powder instead," A laugh sounded behind Chris. He spun to see Riggs behind him. Riggs a short, cocky dark-haired man with a beard as big as his ego.

"You can't talk," Mahony, an Irish transfer agent with flame-like hair grunted toward Riggs. "You drink that stuff every time I see you!"

"Am I drinking it now?" Riggs pointed out.

"Just because I don't look like a bus hit me," Kaelen pointed his nose in the air.

"The fuck did you just say?" Mahony scowled taking a lunging step forward. Chris rose from his seat on the bench and pushed the pair away from one another.

"Alright-we've got things to discuss." Chris pointed out. "Everyone? Gather round please, don't have a lot of time."

The remainder of everyone in the locker room gathered around all having equipped and dressed themselves with the exception of O'Dwyer who was still lacing a boot and Bartel who still needed to put a shirt on.

"Alright, we're heading for D.C. We've been requested by Director Speirs to provide some backup for the DSO. There's no immediate danger, remember that. We are there only to assist if things turn bad."

"Which they're expecting, right?" Hughes, the mahogany-haired woman frowned slightly. "I mean why else would they call us in?"

"That's my next point," Chris pointed out, "Glenn Arias has been tracked to D.C. Apparently there's some deal about to go down, whatever it is it can't be good and its believed he's going to target the president. I'm splitting us into four teams. Addy, Kaelen, Jill and myself we'll be going into the Ronald Reagan Building and International Trade Center so we have people on the inside. Bartel, Hughes, and Lojacona you'll make up Bravo team. I want you to set up a perimeter of the surrounding area while Charlie team made of, Yong, Conrad, and O'Dwyer will provide assistance to Bravo giving aerial cover from the rooftops. Delta team, Mahony, Riggs, and Frye you are to remain outside the zone as backup if things turn really south."

Everyone seemed pleased with their teams and objectives. Bartel finally put a shirt on.

"Sounds like fun!" Conrad grinned pulling her frizzy hair back into a bun.

"Shame I'm having to put up with you though," Yong rolled his eyes glancing at Conrad.

"What's wrong with me?" Conrad scowled holding out a fist to Yong.

"Aye Valentine's back, shame we can't hang," Frye sighed casting a look to Jill. Riggs nodded in agreement.

"The fuck, Frye? You snotty little prick, last time we have a date." Lojacona hissed scraping her violet hair back, various strands of the blue streaks falling loose which she quickly bundled again. Frye's eyes bulged and he swiftly crossed the locker room to her begging forgiveness. The pair were about as compatible as a wolf and guinea pig. One moment they were being caught fooling around in the mess hall and the next they were screaming at one another. Chris couldn't work it out never the less he left Lojacona and Frye to it-so long as they kept their heads in the game when it came down to it, which they did, he had no problem what they did in their personal life. Chris' eyes fell onto Jill now. She wore her hair back in its ponytail and was dressed in her usual uniform that she had worn all that time ago when they had found Spencer. The only difference now was her hair was blonde, her trousers black, baselayer olive and her boots rose to her knees.

"Haven't changed have you?" Chris asked as he approached.

She looked up from checking the holster on her leg and gave a faint smile. "You're worried aren't you?" She gave a smile, the one she gave whenever she was trying to put him at ease.

"No!" He snorted, "I know you can handle yourself out there."

"That's not what your eyes are saying," Jill smiled again folding her arms, cocking her head to the side. Chris hesitated scratching at his neck feeling like a nervous teen now. Jill laughed punching his shoulder softly. "I'm guessing that's why you put me on your team then huh?"

"Well, there's no one else I'd rather watching my back out there."

"Suuuure, that's why." Jill shook her head and turned following the rest of the teams front the locker room, "Come on then, Captain let's get to it!"

Chris looked after her and smiled to himself...had she always swung her hips like that?

* * *

The team divided into their units and bundled into their choppers before making the trip to Washington. The snows had eased off now and the travel wasn't too hard though there was certainly a painful chill in the air and the grey clouds showed there would probably be more snow soon. Perfect. Addy had contented himself by blowing clouds of air from his mouth the entirety of the journey as if they didn't realize how cold it was. Kaelen had taken a nap and Jill had kept her eyes on the window. The plan was to touch down on the Ellipse just west of the trade center. The security for the event was already high and police had cordoned off most of the nearby streets and from the Ellipse itself, it would only be about a five-minute walk to their destination. Chris just hoped that the hunch was wrong. If Arias was planning an attack or his informant, then it could be a disaster.

As they crossed Washington it became obvious when they were drawing near. Streets were barred and people were trying to work around the road closures causing traffic delays and jams. The choppers at one point had to circle over the White House before finally making their descent onto the Ellipse. Police were out in force surrounding it-journalists were present trying to get any information they could attempting to push barriers down. Chris readied himself, lifting the earpiece off his shoulder he propped it in his ear having to adjust before it was finally comfortable.

"Alright," He drew the attention of everyone else. Kaelen suddenly opened his eyes as if he'd been awake the entire time, Addy finally relented in puffing air from his mouth and Jill spun to look at him. "Last checks, we're here."

The skids of the chopper finally touched down on the snow covered grass. Chris reached for the door and heaved it open a blast of cold air flooding the cabin-he'd forgotten just how chilly it was outside. He should have taken a note from Jill's book and worn a thermal layer but instead he had opted for the usual B.S.A.A style layer on top beneath some paneled armor. He was first out, dropping down onto the snow-covered grass and getting his bearings. One of the police officers was speaking with the pilot the rest trying even harder to avoid letting anyone get close to the newly arrived B.S.A.A. Once the rest of the team had disembarked from the chopper they began across the Ellipse while the chopper took to the skies once more. They made their way down Pennsylvania Avenue, past the Office of the mayor and finally to the trade center.

It was chaotic.

Police and security were swarming the area. Elected officials were disembarking from shining cars and being ushered into the building, bystanders were trying to get a glimpse of what was going on, some protesting, some cheering. Chris heard his earpiece crackle as they approached the front of the center. It was a spectacular looking thing really, concrete pillars and tall windows lined the dome front, flags hanging from windows.

" _Hey boss, we got eyes on you,_ " O'Dwyer's voice sounded. Chris paused in his stride and looked up to the building at the opposite side of the plaza spotting a waving O'Dwyer on the rooftop.

"Focus," Chris responded. The waving ceased.

"Captain Redfield?" A voice drew Chris' attention elsewhere now. He spun to see a man in a police uniform striding forward. Tall, large grey mustache and a rather bemused expression.

"You must be Deputy Police Chief Allman," Chris extended his hand to meet the police chiefs.

"And you must be the B.S.A.A. Only four of you?" Allman asked.

"I have two teams based outside and another a couple miles out for back up if things turn sour."

"Hopefully they shouldn't," Allman grinned now. "Follow me."

Chris cast a look over his shoulder to the rest of his squad. Kaelen was busy surveying the area, striding like a greek god, Addy was itching the scar on the bridge of his nose as he studied the trade center. Jill kept her eyes on the surrounds, her rigid shoulders declaring just how she felt. She'd be fine. It was just like riding a bike.

"Jill, Kaelen you two want to stay out here. Me and Addy will get a layout of the inside. Remember you see anything suspicious you alert right away, the conference is due to begin in an hour," Chris cast a glance to them all.

Kaelen and Jill nodded quickly while Addy approached Chris. Addy was a tall guy with mad hair and a scarred face, the one on the bridge of his nose was new. Chris had always wanted to ask just how many times that nose had been broken but it had never come up in conversation yet.

* * *

Chris and Addy made their way inside following the deputy chief. The man pointed out various different things such as the structure of the building, its components and where his men were posted. According to Allman the conference was due to take place in the atrium of the building a long glass-roofed hall. The hall was a mix of glass and concrete, glass-paneled banisters for the upper decking of the room along with concrete pillars which were currently adorned with the TerraSave and B.S.A.A flag. The American flag itself was hanging from the podium atop an outcropping on the second level. A set of stairs led down into the depth of the hall that was filled with tables and chairs. People were flooding the hall, some at their tables others conversing with each other lining the walls. A certain amount of press had been admitted but they were restricted to the back corners, all crammed in attempting to get the best coverage and shots first. Addy let out a whistle. He was impressed. Chris wasn't. He could see a hundred ways this could go wrong. The glass ceiling, the number of people, though the only thing that gave him comfort was the amount of police presence. If Arias was spotted they would apprehend him very quickly. He'd be a damned fool anyway.

"I have to go check a few things, you boys be okay here?"

"Yeah, we'll take up some positions around the hall," Chris nodded.

"Sure-oh and here," The police extended a radio to Chris. As if he didn't have enough things to worry about. "If you have any trouble just contact me."

Nodding Chris took the radio. Allman spun and marched from the hall.

"Alright Addy, time to pick a place."

"I'm going to go down into that pit and find somewhere quiet to set up," Addy gestured down the steps to where the officials were. Chris nodded, that would leave him on the upper floors.

"Alright, keep your eyes peeled."

"Roger that, boss." Addy nodded descending the steps and beginning to wonder the floor below. Chris turned and slotted the radio from the police chief onto his belt before crossing to the upper floors. It was flocked with people too, seemingly normal people. Chris guessed they were some members of the public admitted but they were all corralled like sheep away from the officials below and none were allowed too close to where the president would be giving his speech. Chris slipped past the people most alarmed by his armored and armed appearance. The B.S.A.A patch brought relief but then another sense of worry. He was used to the looks he'd receive wherever he went from people. He picked a tactful position not too far from either side of the building, positioning himself halfway between either end so if trouble should rear its head he would be able to move quickly. He'd also adjusted the people who were present allowing himself a clear pathway too. He marked all the exits of the building, emergency and normal. Checked for open windows or doors that were unattended doing a brief scan of the level above before returning down to his current position. He checked his watch.

30 minutes to go.

* * *

Time seemed to have slowed.

"O'Dwyer, anything outside?" Chris asked into his earpiece.

" _Nothing from the bird's nest."_

"Bartel, any movement on the ground?"

 _"Not a lick. Police seem to have everything under control."_

"Riggs, you in position?"

 _"We're four klicks south, locked and loaded if you need us."_

"Alright." Chris nodded to himself.

" _Hey, boss?"_ That was Mahony's voice. " _Try not to need us, yeah?"_

" _Shut up, Mahony. Afraid to get your hands dirty?_ " Hughes teased over the radio.

" _Am I shite. Just would rather this be a good day."_ Mahony growled in response.

" _Put it this way you could be in here with all these 'lovely' folks,"_ Addy added from somewhere in the pit below.

"You wanted to go down there." Chris reminded, smirking. "Jill, Kaelen where have you positioned yourselves?"

" _Thought it might be best if we covered more ground, we're just outside the Atrium near the front of the building,"_ Jill responded.

"Roger that, keep your eyes up. President's ETA is 4 minutes." Chris reminded everyone. There was a chorus of 'Roger' in response over the radio before everyone returned to silence. Chris kept his eyes up scanning everyone, searching for a face that wasn't supposed to be there. Searching for Aria's pale complexion among the people.

" _President has entered the building,"_ Kaelen spoke after a moment. Chris checked his watch. Right on time. There was cheering from outside.

 _"Still nothing outside,"_ Yong said. Reassuring. The doors of the Atrium opened and shortly President Benford appeared at the top end of the hall on the second level approaching the podium. There were various claps from the pit below. Chris felt his grip on the M4A1 tighten, the leather of his gloves cracking against the grip. The president allowed the applause for a moment before raising his hand to calm everyone before beginning to speak.

The speech was about five minutes in when the radio crackled again.

" _Captain,"_ Addy's voice sounded.

"You see something?"

" _I've got a hunch. Westside, upper level."_

Chris looked up wildly to the direction Addy had mentioned. He was on the East side. His eyes scanned the people that stood to listen and then he saw it. His grip on the M4 tightened again and he spun beginning through the people.

"Addy get yourself out of that pit now, head for the upper level on your side. I'll make my way around. Jill, Kaelen?"

" _What's going on?"_ Kaelen responded.

"It's not Arias we're after."

 _"What?"_ Jill spoke, " _How do you know?"_

"Because I just saw an old 'friend' of ours."

 _"Who?"_ Jill asked.

"Jessica Sherawat." Chris growled forcing his way past the people and making a break for the West side of the Atrium.


	3. Part Three

**AUTHORS NOTE:** I'm trying my best to get the layout of the trade center but it's really not easy with the limited photos and info online :P If things aren't 100% accurate I do apologize but I'm trying my best! Note to self, use a place you know in future... Hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

 **PART THREE**

" _Jessica Sherawat_. _"_

Jill looked up from her current position based just near the main entrance of the trade center. Kaelen shot her a glance.

"Go, I'll cover the entrance," Kaelen nodded readying his M4. Jill turned and began through the lobby, there were various noises emitting from the Atrium itself but no screams or panic yet. A reassuring sign. She looked to a spare set of security guards that stood idly near the east wall.

"We have a situation, lock down the building. No one gets in or out."

They looked to each other taken aback but nodded none the less both slipping their hands beneath their suit coats to the weapons beneath bracing themselves one moving off to relay the orders. This was it she had to prove that she was ready for this, she didn't want to let the team down. She had noticed the doubtful looks she had received when she had entered the locker room to gear up. They had been...cautious around her, none had really spoken to her or welcomed her back, aside from Frye's comment. Not that she had been expecting a party but come on at least acknowledge she existed. Most of them she had known since the beginning of the B.S.A.A, with the exception of Yong and O'Dwyer. She felt like an outsider. _Focus, Jill._ Right, she had a job to do and she was busy having a pity party because she wasn't 'included', this wasn't high school. Jessica was back. What did she want? What was her purpose here? The last time they had crossed paths she was trying to sink them all and they had never managed to catch up with her. She had got away.

Jill pushed past some people standing idly heading toward the Atrium. The claps and noise from the hall drowned everything else out, she could hardly hear herself think. As she approached the doors she noticed the police offer's outside.

"We have a situation," Jill announced striding toward them. Where was that police chief gone? He was probably inside the Atrium with Chris and Addy.

"What?" One officer cocked a brow.

"A woman, we believe, with malicious intent has been seen inside the Atrium. I need to get in there."

 _"Jessica has gone to the lower levels, we're following her down,"_ Chris sounded over the radio. The basement levels? What was she doing down there?

"We need to have the president removed from the building," Jill looked to the officers again.

"He's in the middle of his speech-"

"This building is under serious threat, he needs to be removed immediately," Jill growled pushing past the man on the left-hand side of the doors and forcing her way into the hall. She stepped onto the top of a large staircase that led down to a lower level full of tables, chairs, and people. The president was on the far end of the hall behind a podium. No one seemed aware of the danger, though the security agents and police presence were beginning to focus on their earpieces rather than the speech at hand. It didn't take long for one of the guards behind the president to step up and whisper in his ear. This sent shockwaves of uncertainty through the hall. After a moment President Benford swiftly concluded the speech and asked everyone to 'remain calm'. They were far past that. People were beginning to get up from their seats, look around uncertainly. Panic was beginning.

"Chris, what's the situation?" Jill asked.

Nothing.

"Chris?" Jill felt a bit of panic beginning to build in her stomach. _Stay calm, if anyone_ knows _how to handle himself in these situations its Chris. Besides he has Addy as back up and nothing gets through that guy! If they can't handle Jessica then who can?_ Jills thoughts were getting the better of her now. She breathed a steady sigh. The president shortly was removed from the Atrium to an escape close by, the police chief, Allman, appeared to reassure everyone...but it was proving futile. The other officers took over while Allman followed the direction of the president. People were trying to look for the exits, the reporters and camera crews going wild at the sudden change in atmosphere.

" _All exits secured,_ " Kaelen announced over the radio.

" _President has safely left the building,"_ Conrad said.

That was a relief. Jill felt that small pit that had built in her stomach settle now, she holstered her weapon.

" _Jill, Kaelen get out of the building!"_ Addy's voice sounded over the radio.

 _"What's going on?"_ O'Dwyer asked over the comm.

" _Do you need back-up?"_ Mahony asked.

 _"Addy, get back!"_ Chris shouted over the comm.

CRASH.

...

Silence.

...

Not silence.

Ringing.

Her head was pounding, the sound of blood rushing through her veins filled her ears. What the hell had just happened? She was on her back. Through the fading ringing she could hear people screaming, people roaring and shouting loudly. _Oh no._ Jill opened her eyes and saw great clouds of dust drifting through the air, shattered glass lay all over the hall from some of the window panes of the roof large chunks of concrete lay in heaps throughout the hall. It had to have been Jessica, no doubt. A bomb? Jill shifted, a large cluster of concrete had fallen over her from overhead. She could still feel everything, nothing was broken. Reassuring. The comm's were going crazy. The teams outside wanting to know what had happened, setting up a barricade on the outside trying to cover all the exits, attempting to regain contact with Addy and Chris. Jill brought a hand to her head and attempted to stop the spots that were swimming in her vision.

"Jill?" A voice broke through the chaos. "Jill, you okay?"

She felt an arm around her pulling her up. Kaelen. Giving him a once over she saw he had received a number of bloody scratches and a bruise to his otherwise perfect complexion, his blonde hair slightly askew now.

"What the hell happened?"

"Not sure, but we need to find out. Can you walk?"

"Yeah, course." Jill nodded as she was pulled to her feet. Reaching to her thigh she pulled the Baretta from its holster and quickly gave the weapon a once over.

"This is Kaelen, we've lost contact with Addy and Chris. They were headed to the basement level of the building, Jill and I are going to check things out. Bartel keep the exits secure, Hughes you may want to get in contact with the police chief, I believe he exited with the president. Mahony, Riggs, Frye standby. Yong, O'Dwyer and Conrad you may want to get yourselves down here." Kaelen ordered. He always kept his head, never wavered and Jill believed he was due a promotion soon. That would have to wait.

Jill stepped forward down the steps into the pit, people were screaming, some wailing in pain from injuries, tables and chairs had been thrown, the reporter's cameras were off, for now, the camera crews and reporters trying to get a bearing on what was happening. Who wasn't?

" _Ambulances are en route_ ," Lojacona said. As much as Jill wanted to help the people here she knew that herself and Kaelen needed to get underground to Chris and Addy and find out what happened. Was Jessica still in the building? Reaching out she nudged Kaelen and motioned him to follow her.

* * *

They had opted not to use the lift to the basement levels after all the power seemed to have been affected. Some lights had been knocked off entirely while others were just flickering now trying to stay alive. Jill had switched the flashlight on her shoulder harness on to help her out. Kaelen held a torch in his right hand, his weapon in the other. As they had descended the levels they found more and more people who were caught unawares. If they were able to walk they were sent to the stairways, if not Jill had told them to gather at the main entrance of the food hall. Kaelen had just sent a mother and her two children toward the exit before they continued on. The lights were dim but alive, thankfully but for how long? Bits of building and ceiling were collapsing in. It must have been a powerful blast to ricochet so much damage throughout. What would Jessica have to gain from all of this? They would have to find her and this time not let her get away-find her motives and who it was she was with. Had Arias just been a ploy? Had they been looking for the wrong person all along?

The food court was a large circular hall with dozens of chairs and tables, the food vendors were on the rear wall, about 10 different types. Kabuki Sushi, Nook, Subway, and Quick Pita to name just a few. There were dozens of people down here too, most families or young people out for the day, Jill felt sorry for them all caught up in this. Amazingly, one guy was still chewing on his burger while he watched Jill and Kaelen.

"We should probably get all these people out of here," Kaelen muttered.

"You're right," Jill nodded.

"You wanna take it?"

"Sure." Jill holstered her weapon, for now, and looked about quickly scrambling on top of one of the counters. "Everyone! Everyone, please listen to me!" Jill called out loudly, drawing everyone's attention. They watched her like sheep about to take flight, sheep looking for a shepherd to guide them. "I want everyone to remain calm, my name is Jill Valentine I'm with the B.S.A.A-"

"Are you here to help us?" A woman shouted.

"The B.S.A.A does that mean we're infected?" One wide-eyed man shouted. Whispers began to spread about virus and infection now causing more upset among the people.

"Are we safe?" Another called out.

"No! You are not infected, and yes you are safe so long as you listen to me!" Jill reassured, "I need everyone to slowly and calmly make your way upstairs to the first floor there is medical support being provided and-"

"My daughter is missing!" One man shouted.

"My brother was upstairs? Is he okay?" Another roared.

"And police will help anyone who has been separated from loved ones. Please don't use the lifts, we don't know if the circuits have been affected so please use the stairs. I know it's a hard time but I'll ask you again to please remain calm there is no need to panic."

Yet.

No one knew what was going on yet.

"Good job," Kaelen nodded as Jill jumped down off the counter. People began to gather their things and make their way in the direction Jill had suggested. "I tried Chris and Addy again but I got nothing."

"They might have been caught in the blast...or their communication devices affected."

"Both communications?" Kaelen cocked a brow. It could have been possible. Jill looked and him for a long moment before turning and wading her way through the ocean of people attempting to get out of the building. From the corner of her eye, Jill could see that R&B Steak and Grill had been crushed-she sure hoped there was no one stuck under that rubble. Then again it didn't look like anyone would have survived the collapse.

Jill and Kaelen made their way to the rear of the food court to a back stairway that led down to the storerooms. They had done a quick sweep of the food hall and the people within and couldn't see Chris or Addy, they must have gone down a level.

"We're going down to sub-basement level, communication may be spotty," Kaelen said into his earpiece warning the others.

" _Roger that, Johnny Bravo,_ " Mahony responded, " _Be careful down there."_

* * *

"I do not look like Johnny Bravo," Kaelen snorted.

"No..." Jill mused, "More of a John Smith without the jawline."

"What?" Kaelen snorted, "I have a jawline."

"Yeah but not a _strong_ one."

Kaelen snorted as they reached the bottom of the stairwell. It was pitch black down here. Great. The flashlights returned shining down the hallway which was long and straight. Doors branched off to each side but aside that it was pretty barren, a noticeboard or two for orders and the like beside various doors.

"Nothing like a dark hallway to get the blood pumping," Jill sighed. Kaelen made no response. Jill took hold of the handgun in both hands, holding it low at an arm's length, Kaelen readied his M4 and once they were happy they nodded to each other and began down the hall. It wasn't like the upper levels...maybe Jessica hadn't come all the way down here there was still a lot of places they hadn't yet checked but best to rule out the building floor by floor. Start with the bottom and work up. There were groans and muffled bangs from the upper floors from rubble still continuing to collapse and pile. It made the hallway have an even eerier feel to it. They had checked communications and they still functioned, barely but they did so if all went wrong and they couldn't get out at least they wouldn't be cut off. Jill wasn't sure how far these storerooms went on or how they were laid out but she supposed she'd have to try working it out. She took the left-hand side of the wall while Kaelen too the right and together they began forward, checking the doors, checking what was behind them. Nothing so far aside from stacks of bread rolls and dried food stores. Jill paused next to a set of large heavy doors that were frosted.

"Must be the freezer room," Jill muttered to herself. She had fallen slightly behind Kaelen. Leave nothing unchecked. She reached out a hand, thankful for the protection of the gloves. She could feel the searing cold even through the material of her glove! Had someone broken the temperature gauge? The handle creaked loudly before clanging as it finally swung free. Kaelen spun from up ahead. Jill smirked waving a hand. He continued forward. Jill peered around the door into the freezer. Stacks of frozen meat and even some vegetables. Who the heck froze lettuce? Shaking her head she pulled the door a little more.

Snap!

She jumped, jerked the door wide and aiming her pistol. Nothing. Scowling she took a step into the freezer, mindful not to wander too far from the door-she'd seen them closing behind people in the movies. She realized then that the cold air from the fans had stopped, had someone turned the cooling off? Jill cast a look to her left to the small panel in the wall noticing a small device had been taped over. Was that a grenade? Why was it taped to the controls and who would want to burst the controls anyway? Jill's curiosity drew her closer to the panel. She combed over it inspecting it. Reaching out she pulled the grenade from the panel and looked to the melted mesh of what remained beneath. Most of it was kaput but she could see the temperature reading...it was rising.

"How strange," She frowned. Of all the things going on today someone had made sure to sabotage the meat stores. "Talk about getting your priorities wrong." Turning she threw the remains of the grenade to the floor before slipping from the freezer. Quickly she caught pace with Kaelen who was rifling through an office on the right-hand side.

"Everything okay?" He asked when he saw her in the doorway.

"Course," She nodded. "Think its the first dark corridor I've been down without some crazy creature grabbing at me. Find anything?"

"Whole lot of nothing I'm afraid. Guess the sub-basement wasn't anyone's priority."

"Well, then I guess we should head back up, see what use we can be upstairs." Jill turned her attention to her earpiece, "There's no sign of anything down here. Jessica has to be elsewhere in the building. We haven't found any sign of Chris or Addy either, has anyone heard from them?"

There was a short silence before the radio crackled.

" _Everything...control. You're...not good. Boost it?"_

"No...'fraid we can't. We're coming back up."

 _"Allman...sent...back. The...Safe. See you...top."_

"I think I could understand that," Jill shrugged.

"President is safe, that's the main thing." Kaelen sighed in relief.

"Yeah but what about everyone else? What about Jessica?"

"She's got to be here somewhere, right? Bartel had all exits locked down and the security here was tight-"

"And she still got through."

"...good point."

"And there's Chris and Addy, where have they vanished too? It's like they just disappeared," Jill pressed a hand to her head. Her hat had been knocked off when the explosion hit and she could feel a bruise spreading on her temple. That was all she needed now.

"Don't worry-they'll be fine. Hell, they're probably up top waiting for us right now."

Jill sighed. He was right. She was like a worried girlfriend...is that what she was now? They hadn't actually had a chance to talk any of that through...was it just a one of thing? Funnily enough, she didn't want it to be just a once off thing...it felt good-great! It had felt like the first good thing she had in ages. _Not the time!_ Her mind snapped at her. True. It wasn't time for any of that.

"Alright-let's get out of here," Jill nodded.

Together they turned and left the office, striding back up the corridor. It was silent. The sound of their boots the only noise, everything from the upper floors seemed to have silenced. The air was still. Jill paused. Once Kaelen had stopped to look at her she listened closely. Not. A. Sound. Nothing but her heart thumping. It wasn't right. Jill reached to the harness on her shoulders and plucked the torch off it shining it down the hallway.

"What?" Kaelen frowned.

"Sssh," She hissed.

They stood in silence. A crackle sounded. It had come from the freezer, the door was still a jar, Jill hadn't bothered to close it earlier. The door was between them and the way out but when she had set foot inside she hadn't seen anything...just hundreds of burgers. Had someone been in there? Was it Chris? Addy? No. They would have called out. Jill felt her heart skip a beat, her palm grew damp. What had she missed? Kaelen raised his rifle training it on the doorway before taking a cautious step, he gestured Jill to slip in behind him and proceed single file. They crept forward, Jill keeping her light and Baretta aimed at the doorway, Kaelen's shoulders had turned rigid, his grip on the M4 tight. Their boots thudded quietly on the floor. Kaelen passed the doorway before turning back and attempted to peer in the small gap. Jill followed him, looping around and positioning herself on the far side. They looked at one another before Kaelen sighed.

"Hello?" He called.

Jill's mind went back to the people from earlier. Someone had said their daughter was missing, others had missing family members too maybe it was one of them? It would have to be. Jill didn't get the familiar stench of decay and death that followed a viral victim as its body and mind was consumed by the virus.

No response.

Jill felt her finger slide down onto the trigger now looping around the cold metal. Her eyes darted to Kaelen.

"B.S.A.A is someone there?" He called again taking a step closer to the doors.

"Careful," Jill hissed.

"You got my back right?" He grinned. Jill nodded returning the smile however forced it may have been. Kaelen's hand brushed the door handle. There was a squeal from behind them. Both soldiers spun weapons aimed.

"No! NO don't shoot!" The voice was weak and petrified his arms raised high into the air. Jill and Kaelen's torch beams fell on a teen, probably 16 by the looks of him, in jeans, converse, and a logoed t-shirt. He cowered before them. Jill couldn't help the relieved sigh that escaped her. It had probably just been this kid wandering around. His clothing was dust covered and there was a bloody wound on his left arm but aside that he was clearly just lost.

"It's okay," Kaelen reassured lowering the rifle. "Scared the crap out of us, kid."

"Are you okay?" Jill asked.

The teen looked to them now and lowered his arms quickly rushing toward them. "I lost my family there was a loud bang-and then-everyone was gone-I was just trying to take a piss, you know? Then something fell off the roof and hit my head-I woke up and no one was around. Then I heard voices and I thought 'people'!"

"Woah-just calm down there," Kaelen stared wide-eyed trying to comprehend the teen's rushed story. Even Jill had a hard time deciphering what had been said but she got the jist. He was in the bathroom when it happened and now he was lost.

"It's okay," Jill reassured again, holstering her weapon and taking a step forward, "We're with the B.S.A.A, my name is Jill and this is Kaelen. What's your name?"

"Jerry."

"Okay Jerry, come with us. We'll take you back to your family," Jill reassured reaching out and patting his shoulder. Jerry nodded.

"Who's the other guy?" Jerry pointed behind her.

Jill felt her heart stop. 'Other guy'? She looked over her shoulder.

A tall, hulking figure was raising a brick-sized fist into the air over them. Jill spun before tackling herself into Jerry throwing the pair of them to the ground. Kaelen reached to his belt and snatched a flash grenade quickly loosening the pin. There was a loud snap from the grenade, the light igniting the otherwise dark corridor briefly. Jill had kept her eyes covered by her arm while burying Jerry's face to the floor. A tyrant? Here? Now? Jill hadn't seen them...in years. How? How was it under the trade center? Not taking time to think on it she snatched the back of Jerry's shirt and dragged him up throwing him toward the stairway.

"Run!" She bellowed reaching for the pistol on her leg. She could hear the rattle of Kaelen's M4, the meaty slaps of the bullets entering the Tyrant's chest. Jill raised her pistol and fired off two round.

 **Bam. Bam.**

"Come on!" She shouted to Kaelen. He turned, taking her cover and allowing himself to move out of the Tyrant's immediate grip a number of feet back. He raised his rifle again.

"Go-get upstairs, warn the others!" He called over the rattle of gunfire. Jill fired off two more rounds that slapped into the Tyrant's emotionless face, the flesh of its cheek and jaw splitting and flopping uselessly down. Jill spun now and bolted. The stairway was 15 feet away, she pushed her legs to work as quickly as they could, heart racing. She reached the first step and quickly paused to look back for Kaelen. He was throwing himself back from the Tyrant's fist that thrust into the wall of the corridor embedding itself. Kaelen turned now and bolted up the corridor while the creature struggled to rip its fist back from the wall.

"Size isn't everything bitch," Kaelen snarled as he reached the bottle step, slinging the rifle and grabbing another grenade from his belt. Incendiary this time. The creature jerked its arm from the wall and turned, growling before sprinting toward them. Kaelen pulled the pin on the grenade.

"Holy shit!" Jerry squealed fleeing up the remaining stairs. Jill and Kaelen followed, bolting up the stairs way. The thundering strides of the Tyrant not far behind them. Jill fell through the fire exit door and spun just as Kaelen appeared. He turned and tossed the grenade back down the stairway just as the Tyrant appeared at the base of the steps. There was a snap and bright burst of orange flames engulfed the creature but it wouldn't hold it for long. Jill heaved the door closed and looked for something to barricade it with. There was only flimsy wooden tables and chairs. They wouldn't do anything. Jerry was stood shaking, Kaelen was attempting to locate something to hold the door at least until they could get some support from the backup team.

"Jerry!" Jill called, "You grab that food cart." Jill was pressed back against the door as though that would help if the Tyrant decided he wanted in. Kaelen sprinted across the hall and kicked out at the wooden frame of a trash counter, forcing the wood to snap and break before pushing it toward the fire exit. With the trash counter and Jerry rolling the heavy metal food cart, they had a slight barrier. Both were shoved against the door. Kaelen spun now and ducked low behind one of the overturned tables. Jill grabbed hold of Jerry and headed for Larry's Cookies and Ice Cream. She leaped over the counter and landed in a crouch on the opposing side in one swift movement. Jerry scrabbled over the counter and collapsed onto the floor next to her just as the fire exit was hammered on. It didn't take much for the door to fly open their measly barrier demolished in a swift movement. Jerry squealed clapping his hands over his ears. Jill remained silent gesturing him to do the same. Kaelen wasn't in a good position, he was too close to the Tyrant. Jill raised her head and peered over the counter noting the look on his face he knew he wasn't in a good place either but he was calm. He had another flash grenade on that belt he could use it if needed. Lowering herself down she focused attention to her earpiece.

"We have a T-103 in the basement level, food court. Need assistance ASAP. Do not, I repeat, do not respond, Kaelen's in a dangerous spot. Back up. Now!"


End file.
